1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to the field of pet care equipment, specifically a device for the removal of pet waste from the ground or another surface.
2. Background
Dog owners often enjoy taking their canines for walks outdoors, however the task of cleaning up the waste left behind by the dogs can be bothersome. A dog walker has to not only carry around several bags on each outing but must also pick up the dog's feces, a task that usually includes squatting or bending down, using a bag and one's hand to scoop up the waste, and simultaneously holding onto the dog's leash and making sure that he or she does not run away. Depending on the length of the walk this task may need to be completed several times. For some people with physical limitations, waste removal can be not only annoying but also difficult and/or painful.
In order to make the waste removal process easier, it is important to have a device that allows a person to remove waste while standing in a comfortable position. It is also important to have a device that is compact and easy to carry. Several dog waste removal devices are currently on the market. However, these devices require the use of both hands, are bulky and non-retractable, are inefficient, and/or are difficult to use.
What is needed is an efficient waste removal device that is compact and easy to carry, requires the use of only one hand with minimal effort, and can be used while standing.